Joudain Hasse
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Appearance:' *'Full name:' Joudain Hasse *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Someplace in France *'Current Residence:' Vista City Ca. *'Parents: Father: ' Mother: *'Siblings:' *'Birthdate:' *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 185 lb *'Build:' *'Marital status:' *'Description:' *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Light Brown *'Routine Activities:' *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Police officer, AG Pilot. *'Financial Status:' *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13 VCPD, SIS *'Known Associates:' *'Personality:' *'Ambitions and Goals:' *'Physical/mental Problems:' *'Enemies (And Why):' *'Special Abilities:' Joudain is a natural with computers. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' A former French police officer, Joudain had to flee the french Département des choses inexistant. A French Street Cop who was caught up in the Dec 2011 event in Paris, Joudain saw his partner killed by Département des choses inexistant. Hasse threw in with Boris and his crew and escaped to Germany. he was later transferred to the Unitred States to escape French Assassins. oudain is on duty with the VCPD-SIS. He always dresses impeccably, and he tries to lighten up the environment of the Squad room with real food. He finds a willing ally in Tony McKenzie in that. Joudain and Tony are cross pollinating and inventing new dishes. He is sweet on Rose-Marie Malleville, a French Art thief who has also been thrown into chaos and exile. Game Stats Representing Jay Strength 14 (+2) Dexterity 14 (+2) Constitution 14 (+2) Intelligence 16 (+3) Wisdom 13 (+1) Charisma 14 (+2) Size: Medium Talents: Extreme Effort Savant -- computer use Skill Emphasis x1 List: Total Hit Points: 24 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 14 = 10 + 2 class +2 dexterity Touch AC: 14 Flat-footed: 12 Initiative modifier: +2 = +2 dexterity Fortitude save: +4 = 2 base +2 constitution Reflex save: +2 = 0 base +2 dexterity Will save: +3 = 2 base +1 wisdom Attack (handheld): +3 = 1 base +2 strength Attack (missile): +3 = 1 base +2 dexterity Grapple check: +3 = 1 base +2 strength Reputation: +2 = 2 base Action points: 17 (lifetime) Light load: 58 lb. or less Medium load: 59-116 lb. Heavy load: 117-175 lb. Lift over head: 175 lb. Lift off ground: 350 lb. Push or drag: 875 lb. Law Enforcement (starting occupation) Gather Information Knowledge (streetwise) Feats: Armor Proficiency (light) Dodge Far Shot Simple Weapon Proficiency free Personal Firearms Proficiency Skill Name KeyAbility SkillModifier AbilityModifier Ranks Misc.Modifier Balance Dex* 2 = +2 Bluff Cha 2.5 = +2 +0.5 Climb Str* 3 = +2 +1 Computer Use Int 6 = +3 +2 +1 savant Concentration Con 2 = +2 Craft (Cooking) Int 5 = +3 +2 Craft (Visual Art) Int 3 = +3 Craft (Writing) Int 4 = +3 +1 Diplomacy Cha 2.5 = +2 +0.5 Disable Device Dex 3 = +2 +1 Disguise Cha 2 = +2 Drive Dex* 3 = +2 +1 Escape Artist Dex* 2 = +2 Forgery Int 4 = +3 +1 Gamble Wis 2 = +1 +1 Gather Information Cha 4 = +2 +2 Hide Dex* 2.5 = +2 +0.5 Intimidate Cha 3 = +2 +1 Investigate Int 7 = +3 +4 Jump Str* 2 = +2 Knowledge (behavioral sciences) Int 5 = +3 +2 Knowledge (streetwise) Int 5 = +3 +1 +1 Enforcement Knowledge (tactics) Int 4 = +3 +1 Listen Wis 2 = +1 +1 Move Silently Dex* 2.5 = +2 +0.5 Navigate Int 3 = +3 Perform (Dance) Cha 2 = +2 Profession (Cop) Wis 3 = +1 +2 Research Int 5 = +3 +2 Ride Dex 2 = +2 Search Int 5 = +3 +2 Sense Motive Wis 3 = +1 +2 Spot Wis 2 = +1 +1 Survival Wis 2 = +1 +1 Swim Str** 3 = +2 +1 Treat Injury Wis 2 = +1 +1 * = check penalty for wearing armor This character also has 2 ranks in Speak Languages. This character also has 2 ranks in Read/Write Languages. Human Extra feat at first level (already included) Four extra skill points at first level (already included) One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Class HP rolled f Level 1: Strong Hero 8 Level 2: Dedicated Hero 6 Level 3: Smart Hero 4 Joudain Hasse's Languages: Joudain Hasse's Allegiance(s): Law, the Good, friends If you are using the wealth system from the core rulebook, roll 2d4 and add +1 (Law Enforcement). Category:Characters Category:SIS Category:Bureau 13